


adjusting to reality

by Teaotter



Category: Impulse (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Real friends help you when you need it.





	adjusting to reality

Henry staggers out of Jenna's car the next morning, three quarters asleep and not at all sure she'll be able to make it through the school day without passing out.

She almost runs straight into Townes, who grabs some folded papers out of a pocket and shoves them into her hand.

"I did your math homework," he says quietly.

"Well hello to you, too." Henry looks down at the papers. The handwriting is messy like hers, and nothing like what she's seen Townes turn in.

"I know I should have said hello first." Townes ducks his head. "But I didn't want anyone to see."

"No, that's... the right way to do it." Henry shoves the pages into her backpack. "Ms. Watkins will wonder what got into me."

"No she won't." Townes's smile is small and shy, but proud. "I got some of them wrong on purpose. You'll get a C."

Henry doesn't know what to say. "Thank you?"

"You'll still need to learn it," Townes goes on, abruptly turning and walking toward the school. Henry follows after, bemused. "If they knew you were a superhero, they'd give you an extension on your assignments. Since they don't, I thought I should."


End file.
